enigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Tsutomu Akame
Tsutomu Akame (赤目 ツトム, Akame Tsutomu) is a 22-year-old freeter and was an apparent passenger onboard the Gaikotsu Island-bound train with Sumio Haiba. Appearance Akame is a large man with a strong build. He's very muscular having broad shoulders and a wide chest. He has a light coloured hair which is mostly covered by a plain beanie. He also wears a dark coloured jacket which has a striped collar and also in the middle where the buttons are located, there is a lighter coloured stripe. On his jacket, there is a symbol of a mix of a skull and a spider located on the left and right side of his chest. The skull itself has strange symbols including stars, patterns and swirls. Under his jacket, he wears a white top. Akame is also seen wearing white pants and dark shoes. Throughout his appearance, he is usually seen carrying a bag which is loaded with cash as well as his weapons including a knife and a gun. On the strap of the bag, there is a single word saying "Athceta" with three miniature star symbols at the top. The bag itself also has a word written on its side. Personality Akame is a cynical, manipulative and cold-hearted person, who will easily calculate plans to further his own gain. He can easily take violent action and attack others without warning for his own reasons, whilst also being a cunning, yet psychotic tyrant as seen when he uses others personal weakness against them to control them. He is a merciless man freely being able to kill a young child at his own will and slicing Matsurigi's leg. Akame is maniacl, thinking others as tools and even declares that to him, he considers others as food. He has also been seen taking extreme actions without regard or care for the victimn he is doing it too. He seems to get a thrill out of killing and manipulating others, pointing guns and knives at people without worry. History As Jirō Matsurigi had realized upon meeting him, Akame was a murderer who escaped prison. He once kidnapped a 5-year-old child for ransom. When he received it, he revealed he already killed the child. It is suggested Akame has had numerous kidnapping attacks considering he labeled the kid as his recent victimn. He also states how he thinks of other people simply as food for him. During the kidnapping, the kid was extremely noisy, so Akame promised to let him go after he got the money. Of course, that was a lie. Plot Act 2 Akame makes his first appearance on the Gaikotsu Island-bound train that Sumio Haiba boarded after numerous civillians had disappeared when the train arrived. As he wakes up, he first notes that the train is heading towards Gaikotsu Island and questioned how the number of people on the train had gotten so low. As he gets up, he holds onto a bar as the train begins to shake for a small amount of time, heading over to the door questioning what the driver thinks he's doing as he tries to open the door, only to realize it's locked. As an automated voice remarks that the island is going to Gaikotsu Island, he states that it's an automated voice. Sitting down on the chair, he speaks that he may use the island to hide him, despite not knowing where it was. As Mao Nanafushi, another passenger on the train sits next to him, he agrees with her that Sumio and Matsurigi had been acting weird and suspicious for taking in the situation so fast. Getting up off his seat, he slams the knifes handle into Sumio's face, quickly grabbing him by a head and placing the knifes blade near his face. He threatens them to tell him everything they know, only to get distracted by the skull that fell out of Sumio's bag. He grins in interest as he realizes Sumio won't spill out any information. He flips the knife upside down as he swings down towards Sumio's head only to be stopped by Matsurigi as he realizes he has a baseball bat pointed directly at him. Akame questions where he got the bat from, but he releases Sumio as he, Mao and the Disguised Man stand together as the door opens to Muen Station. Akame quickly exits onto the station, with Mao clinging to his arm. As Mao attempts to coerce him and the Disguised Man into working together, Akame agrees, only because he finds Sumio and Matsurigi an eyesore. As the rules are explained, him and the Disguised Man are the first to run to a ticket taker, there's being the south ticket tacker. They were effectively able to get a ticket in time and he was seen sitting down on a passenger seat on the train, waiting for it to depart. Matsurigi asked him whether he was close to the girl, however he stated he wouldn't trust her because she seemed like a girl who would manipulate others. As she gets on the train, Akame congratulates her. However, as the blackout occurs, he gets up, as does the Disguised Man, only to realize the girl had disappeared. The train sets off once again to the next station, with Akame sitting down on a passenger seat once again. He follows them out as the train stops at Kyomu Station. He seemed confused as the station in reality was taking the form of a house. Listening to the rules as they're explained, he sets off during the station, searching for missing coins throughout the area. When there's roughly five minutes left, he heads back down to the main area, as no one found enough coins to let themselves obtain a ticket. That is until, Akame states he has four coins. Chucking them in the air to prove it, he states that it's a matter of experience and that the station hid the coins in the most obvious places. He gloats, saying it's too bad for everyone else. Thinking through the situation, he realizes the remaining three might attack him. Chucking one at Matsurigi, he states that, because Matsurigi pointed a weapon at him, he won't let him leave until he gets exact revenge. Holding the final extra coin that he has, he states it'll be enjoyable to see both the Disguised Man and Sumio fight for the coin in the remaining few minutes. Letting the two decide how to determine a wager, he only watches as Sumio eventually wins the bet. He also notes, how he thought Sumio would've won anyway. As the Disguised Man explains how he was tricked, Akame displayed a note of shock, until another blackout occurs. As the light comes back on, he is standing at roughtly a similar spot that Cannibal was standing as he reduced the Disguised Man into a trashbag. As Sumio shouts at Akame for being Cannibal, Akame simply ignores the accusations and heads to the train. When Sumio puts down the trash bag the Masked Gentleman is in next to Mao's, Akame quickly kicks both of them off the seat and onto the ground without mercy. He asked which one's next, as he states that he's going to devour all of you. He remarks how he predicted that the remaining two would be the ones to make it, as well as how he's going to take down Matsurigi next. He continues saying how he's only saving up on the small fries and leaving Sumio for last. As Sumio realizes that Akame would have to be discrete when trying to inherit the skull, Akame grins as he gets out his mobile saying the face Sumio just made reminded him of the child he recently kidnapped. Explaining how he lied and told the kid he once kidnapped that after he got the money, he'd let him go. However, Akame lied and said that the child was just a dispoable tool to him and right now, Sumio and Matsurigi are just dispoable tools to him as well. Matsurigi shouts at Akame to look outside, and he does so, realizing no one was in the city. However, he makes no comments. When he appears once again, he tells Matsurigi he's going to be taken down at the next station. Running over to him, he slashes at Matsurigi's leg with his knife, cutting it. Maliciously stating that Matsurigi won't be going anywhere, he states his excitement to see how Matsurigi and Sumio struggle at the next station. Grinning as he does so, he listens to Sumio's declaration as the next stage appears ot be Yuuyami Prison. Akame exits to the prison quickly. He notices Sumio planning something with Matsurigi, quickly kicking Sumio into the gate where the criminals grab hold of him. He says that if Sumio wants to try anything, he can do so, as he knows nothing of the real world and won't succeed. The rules are quickly explained by an announcement, where Akame brimming with confidence at the task, as if you want to go ahead, you'll have to steal the ticket from the prison guards Kiyoshi Mitarai and Gōzō Kuroiwa. Mitarai is the first guard to arrive on the scene, flustered by the new people appearing at the prison. Attempting to lock up the prisoner that was with him, Akame initiates an attack by grabbing Mitarai's head and slamming his face into the wall numerous times. Though stopped by Sumio, he had enough time to grab the ticket that Mitarai had. Stating how easy the victory was, he confirms his victory mockingly to Matsurigi and Sumio. As Matsurigi attempts to attack Akame, Akame easily grabs the bat Matsurigi was holding and states his wound is weakening Matsurigi's strength. Grabbing Matsurigi, he throws him into a prison cell and easily locks him up in it. Not only that, he swallows the key to lock him in there as well; grinning as Sumio now has to obtain the final ticket by himself. The prisoner Mitarai was supposed to lock up, asks who Akame is as Akame uses this as the perfect situation. Announcing out loud that all the prisoners are on death row, he explains to them if they ally themselves with Akame, they would be able to get out of here. A single, certain way to escape the prison, Akame explains. Pointing to Sumio, he continues to say that to escape, the prisoners must steal the ticket Sumio didn't actually have. To make the prisoners believe his words are certain, he shows the contents of his bag, filled to the top with cash bills, saying they're funds for the prisoner who successfully escapes. Grabbing out a gun, he shows how he'll break the door down of whoever wants to help him. Going over to one of the numerous prisoners calling out for his help, he shoots the jail cells lock, which allows him to open the door. Affirming to the prisoner that he must get the ticket from Sumio, he unlocks four other jail cells as he watches them chase aftrer Sumio. During the whole time, Akame was waiting at the main station close to the train and Matsurigi for the time to pass. Time passes, with only five minutes until the train departures, Akame states how it's time to take down Matsurigi; however, he was interrupted by a prisoner who states how impossible it is to find Sumio. The prisoner begs for Akame's help, only to be slammed in the back of his head by Akame's gun. This shocked the prisoners, but Akame begins to shout how much of garbage and scums all the prisoners who got caught where, stating how he wouldn't want to work with idiots who got caught by themselves. Shouting out how the prisoners should just die, Akame begins to crack as saliva drips from his mouth as he shouts. Kicking a jail cell, he remarks how the prisoners are locked up and can't do anything to him. That is until he watches the gates slowly open in front of him. His eyes widen, as he realizes Sumio had released all the prisoners with the master key. Akame was purely shocked at there being a master key. Sumio quickly coerces everyone to siding with him, whilst Akame listens and eventually retorts in shock and terror stating how Sumio is bluffing his way out of it. Realizing he shoudln't have messed with Sumio. His ticket is stolen by Sumio and Akame begins to panic as he runs off immediately through a door. Akame quickly begins to cower, realizing that he has lost. Hearing a noise in the room, he shouts questions, asking who else is there in the darkness. Kirio Imizuka begins to tell Akame he earnt zero points as Akame begins to feel a sensation of something clutching at his heart. The lights flip back on as Akame realizes he's sitting down and his position was switched with Kirio. Dazed and confused, he begins to shout as Kuroiwa announces that he's going to use Kirio as an example for the other prisoners. Akame begins to shout how he isn't Kirio, his cries are left unheard and he is eventually electrocuted. Quotes *(To Sumio and Matsurigi) "Other people are just food for me and you two are my next meal!!" *(To the prisoners) "You guys are stupid enough bastards to end up caught in this place, anyhow! Like hell anybody'd carry such useless baggage with them! I just showed you bastards waiting to die a quick glimmer of a dream! Be thankful!! Just fuckin' die!! Go hang yourselves!!" Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male